The Sixth Element
by LilyoftheValley4
Summary: A new girl drops in on Titan's Tower and threatens Robin's and Starfire's relationship, but also their lives...


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its crime fighting characters.

Summary: When a girl with amazing powers crashes into Titan's Tower, the Titans have decided to do anything to protect her. Will this new girl come between Robin and Starfire? Will the Titans be able to save the girl from an evil fate?

The Sixth Element 

"You can't win this," Slade taunted. Element sucked in all the air she could but found herself weakening from its taste rather than strengthening. Earth wasn't like space. She never understood how she could be an earth child and not be able to breath in air. As a result, her energy was depleting. All her powers were failing her.

"Yes, I can," Element replied through gritted teeth as she put all her focus into making a circular black energy ball appear between her hands. She heaved it at Slade but he ducked easily out of the way as it crashed into a nearby tree. The forestation that had provided good cover for her previously was now making her objective more difficult, especially since it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate.

"Your strength is failing you. You are too frail of a creature to deserve such powers. If I could see anyway of controlling you, I would, but since I can't, it's your powers I want." Slade removed a small red laser gun from his belt and aimed it at Element's head. Green circles came firing out, one after another and Element fell to her knees. Slade was trying to invade her mind, the source of all her powers.

Element clenched her teeth together and fought hard to stay in control. Then, summing all her strength she jumped out of the beam's way. With her hands she formed another black ball, but this time she hurled it at the ground, and with her hand in contact with the dirt the whole time a giant dome of brilliant white light rose in a dome around her. The force field was draining her quickly, but it gave her enough time to think.

"Don't be this way. It can all be over quickly and you'll never have to worry about your powers again," Slade said with reason. "After all, it's getting harder and harder to find a source of rylon these days isn't it?"

Slade was right, it was becoming difficult, especially to find enough rylon to meet her needs and to replenish her powers, but that didn't mean she was going to give them away to the highest bidder.

With the rest of her remaining strength, she transformed into a beautiful brown eagle with shimmering feathers and irregular blue eyes. The dome around her disappeared, and she flapped as hard as she could, away from Slade, but having no idea where she was going.

"You're going down this time, Cyborg," Beast Boy explained as he began moving his thumbs across the game controller in order to get his player to jump over the obstacles that he encountered as he raced Cyborg down the ski slope.

"I hope you've been practicing, because if you haven't you're going to eat my snow," Cyborg responded.

"We'll see," Beast Boy responded.

"Can you two keep it down?" Raven asked from the other side of the room. She was sitting crossed legged in the air facing the window. Her hood dangled behind her. Neither Cyborg nor Beast Boy replied being too involved in their game.

"Raven, would you like some fresh hjutiskel?" Raven opened one eye and looked down at the concoction Starfire was presenting her. Unsure whether or not she had just seen something move, Raven made a face before closing her eyes and continuing to meditate.

"No, thanks."

"But I am sure you will like it. Here, have a small taste," Starfire said as shoved the spoonful of hjutiskel into Raven's unsuspecting mouth. Raven made a hard effort to swallow, but made no effort to cover her feelings about it.

"You do not like it?" Starfire asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"No…it's good," Raven sputtered.

"Then you would like some more?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"No!" Raven started before finishing calmly. "I mean you should save some for the others."

"I'm going to win! I'm going to win!" Beast Boy said while doing a little dance on the couch as he held his controller. "I'm going to—Ah, tree!" Just as Beast Boy's player hit the tree on the television screen, a loud crash echoed through Titan's Tower and glass was sprayed everywhere. The Titans stood in their seats and looked around.

A beautiful brown eagle had flown through the window and come to a stop on the carpet. It must have had a wingspan of twenty feet and a bright yellow beak.

"Is everything all right?" Robin asked entering the living room. He took one look at the eagle and asked what had happened.

"It flew straight through the window." Suddenly, the creature opened its eyes, and to the surprise of the Titans, they were a light stunning blue. The eagle suddenly flew up off the ground. However, in its dazed state, its head hit the ceiling and it came crashing to the ground again.

"Do not worry friend, we will not harm you," Starfire said approaching the eagle slowly.

"I don't think that it's an eagle, Star," Robin said as he bent down closer to the eagle face. Robin touched his hand to the eagle's nose and it closed its eyes and shuddered. Seconds later, a frail looking girl was left lying on the ground. She had reddish brown hair, a tall thin body that was being covered by a filthy pair of jean shorts and a black short-sleeved shirt.

"Cyborg, go set up the infirmary," Robin said as he noticed various injuries on her body.

"No problemo," Cyborg responded.

"Wow, I've never seen someone who can transform like that," Beast Boy said as he looked down at the girl in wonder.

"Ah-hem," Raven said with a fake cough.

"Well except you, Raven. You make an excellent—uh, raven," Beast Boy said nervously.

"She's having a hard time breathing," Robin said as he picked her up and ignored the exchange between Beast Boy and Raven.

"Do you think she is unwell?" Starfire asked as the two of them headed to the infirmary.

"I don't know, Star, but it looks like she's been in a fight lately, and I don't think she won." Once they had arrived in the infirmary Robin gently set the girl down on the bed. "Cyborg, run a scan over her body, see if you can pinpoint her injury." Cyborg changed his arm into a single blue light and ran it up and down her body.

"That's odd," Cyborg said looking at his data.

"What?"

"Her blood stream is showing dissipating rylon."

"What is rylon?" Starfire asked.

"A plant," Robin explained. "A rare plant with a mysterious aloe in it."

"Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire see if you can locate any rylon and bring it back here," Robin ordered. "Cyborg and I will remain here to monitor her condition."

"Wish us luck," Beast Boy said as ran out of the infirmary.

"Good luck," Robin whispered.

"Robin, will you not join us?" Starfire asked sticking her head into the infirmary. Robin was sitting at the girl's side and watching her sleep.

"No thanks Star, I'm not hungry."

"Something is bothering you?" Starfire asked stepping into the room.

Robin shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "She arrived here for a reason. I think she's in danger but why and who she is hiding from I still don't know."

"It has been one day. Let us not lose hope yet. The rylon will work" Starfire said with reassurance even though she was disappointed that Robin had yet to leave the girl's side since she had arrived.

"Thanks, Star." Starfire walked out of the room, but the moment she did, the doors, which had been open before, slammed shut. Robin looked over at the girl. She was no longer lying in bed, but floating five feet off the ground as her blue eyes were glowing white and the formation of a black orb was being made between her hands.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl demanded. She didn't look happy. "Speak!"

"My name is Robin. I am a Teen Titan. You're currently at Titan's Tower. You flew into our window, do you remember?" Robin asked, still eyeing the black orb with uncertainty.

"I remember," she said with narrow eyes.

"Tell me what happened you can trust me," Robin coaxed. The girl looked at Robin carefully. Finally, she closed her hands together and the orb disappeared.

"My name is Element. I'm from earth, contrary to what you must have thought about the rylon. I was running from someone and I was losing my rylon levels. I couldn't stop in time before I broke through the window," she explained.

"Who was—" Robin started.

"Robin, you are alright?" Starfire called through the door. "Open this door, Robin, please!"

"Who are they?" Element asked turning on Robin, her eyes threatening to glow again.

"They're my friends, other Titans. You can let them in." For some reason Element felt she could trust this boy, so with a wave of her hand she unlocked the door and slowly lowered herself to the ground in order to be at the same height as the new comers.

"Element, this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven. Titans this is Element," Robin introduced.

"Ellie, what's up," Beast Boy said. Element raised an eyebrow which caused Beast Boy to feel unsure whether or not he said the right thing. Then she smiled.

"Ellie," she said with a kind of laugh. "I kind of like that."

"It is good to see that you are alright," Starfire said to Ellie, but she was staring right at Robin. Robin didn't get the hint.

"Thank you, I appreciate you helping me," Ellie said some what happily before frowning. "But I cannot stay."

"Why not?" Robin demanded.

"If I stay here it will endanger all your lives and I can't ask that of you," Ellie answered solemnly.

"We're super heroes, if anyone is used to danger, it's us," Cyborg inputted.

"That's kind of you, but you don't understand, "Ellie said giving Cyborg a small smile. "It would be best if I left."

"Out of the question," Robin reassured. "If you're in some sort of trouble, we might be able to help."

"Yeah, and besides, if you're good enough you could probably help us out," Beast Boy insisted with excitement.

"Alright," Ellie agreed.

"I will make some hjutiskel in celebration," Starfire said in happiness.

"No!" Everyone said at once, including Ellie.

"I'm allergic," Ellie apologized, explaining her outburst. Everyone else mumbled similar responses.

"Come on, let's eat! You must be starved," Cyborg said grabbing Ellie's arm, leaving Starfire and Robin alone.

"I am worried, Robin," Starfire told him. "I fear that this mission is more dangerous than some of the others."

"That's crazy, Star," Robin said making Starfire feel self-conscious about her statement. "Besides, it's our job to help people, and Ellie needs our help."

"I have trust in you," Starfire said as Robin ran out of the room and into the kitchen for dinner. "But I have fear as well."


End file.
